Yet Again I'm Hustling
by AndThenWeAllBoughtYachts
Summary: I don't really know where to put this and why fanfiction doesn't have a music category, but please enjoy my fanfiction. Mark Foster story just because there aren't enough.Read and message me telling me if you like it and if i should continue it! Thank You
1. Chapter 1 Good Luck Charm

"Mark!" I yelled as I ran down the ramp backstage.

"What?" he asked as he turned around. I almost ran into him at the speed I was going.

"Hey, uhm I was wondering if you guys wanted me to go check in at the hotel we decided on or what...?" I asked out of breath. He just smiled. "Well?"

"Yeah if you want to, but make sure you see us perform or we won't have any good luck, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right back. What time do you guys go on?" I questioned as I slid m hands in my back pockets. He looked around and then at his cell phone.

"In about ten minuets."

"Okay I should be back by then, but in case I'm not, good luck." I smiled as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then one to Ponci and Cubbie. I left as they were introduced onto the stage and ran where I wasn't driving.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the large hotel and walked in. the woman at the front desk looked nice enough so I smiled and walked over. She looked at me like I was a little crazy, or dirty, or maybe a little bit of both. I didn't really know why, but I'm sure it had something to do with my hair, or clothes, or the sunglasses that sat on my face.<p>

"How may I help you?" She asked me with the fakest smile I'd ever seen.

"Uhm yeah, I'd like to check in on the hotel rooms reserved for the band Foster the People, please." I smiled at her. That's when her whole face dropped. I frowned as she stopped typing and looked at me.

"Listen here, honey, you think I haven't seen a million other little girls in here like you that try to do this. I know that some one like you doesn't have any type of association with somebody that big." She sneered. "So why don't you just take you little funny dressed, sun glassed self right back out those doors and never come back, hmm?" She smirked pointing at the golden paneled revolving doors.

"No ma'am, you don't understand, clearly. I really am in association with them, and I really do need to check them in, honest." I sighed, nobody ever acted THIS bad when I tried to do something that involved their name. And seriously I didn't really see anything wrong with what I wore or the sunglasses I got from Mark.

She just gave me a slightly disgusted look and then planted her hands firmly on the counter in front of her as she slowly rose she said, "Look. I knew you were trouble coming in here, and I still let you think that you were going to get away with even stepping foot in here and talking to some like me, but now this has gone too far." She picked up a phone behind her desk and started to dial a number I wasn't familiar with. "Security? Yes, thank you I have another fan girl down here and I need you to come throw her out, I don't want to touch her. Thank you." She looked at me the whole time she spoke with a devilish smile on her lips.

"You know what?" I asked as I threw my hands up in defeat. "Never mind. I don't want them to feel bad because I didn't make it to their set, and I don't have time for this. You'll see when they get here I was right, and you'll feel like an idiot. Have a nice day, and I'll see you later, bitch." And with that, I walked out as security pulled up outside. They watched me leave with a questioning look on their faces and I just smiled and flipped the off as I got back into my car.

* * *

><p>I got back just in time for their last few songs.<p>

I showed up to the left of the stage, and waved at Mark. He caught me out of the corner of his eye and smiled at me. He did his little dance as they played "Miss You", one of my favorite songs. Fans screamed, pictures and videos were taken. They played two more songs, "Houdini", and "Call It What You Want" then they walked off stage thanking everybody for coming and stuff like such. As soon as Ponci saw the worried look o my face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just couldn't get you guys checked in." I sighed as I once again stuck my hands in my back pockets, a nervous habit of mine.

"What? Why not?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

"The lady at the front desk ended up calling security on me...again. " I said not looking at him. Mark looked at Cubbie, Ponci, and then me.

"What'd you do this time?" He asked as Ponci and Cubbie went off to get more water.

"Nothing I swear! She was crazy, she thought I was 'another an fan girl' and called me funny dressed and made fun of my sunglasses." I whined, pouting as we walked along behind Ponci and Cubbie back to their van.

He chuckled at me then said, "Were going to have to get you something that officially shows you belong to us." He threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked and I shook him off, "Eww! Mark don't do that until you've changed shirts!"

"You know how many girls would kill to have me sweat on them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm clearly not one of them. Maybe it's because you've been sweating on me for like nine years, huh?" I smirked at him.

"So! That doesn't count!" He mumbled under his breath. It was starting to get dark but we didn't mind.

"...so she really made fun of your sunglasses?" He questioned as we set off for the hotel, Mark, Ponci, Cubbie and I were all piled into my car and their suit cases were in my trunk.

"Yeah, she really did."

"I paid good money for those!" He declared.

"Five dollars is not good money, Mark. Her nail polish costed more than that. She was high class." I giggled as I took said glasses and held them out in front of him. He took them and looked at me as I drove into the parking lot. He smiled at me and said, "But you like them, right?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite. Along with the hat Ponci gave me and the Shoes Cubbie gave me. I love all the things you guys give me. That's why you're my best friends."

"Good. Now lets go deal with this lady. I'm tired as fuck." I laughed as we approached the doors. I suddenly stopped and pulled out a cigarette. Ponci looked at me knowingly.

"No smoking inside," I smiled as I waved the lit cancer stick around, leaving a trail of smoke, "I'll grab the bags and be right in behind you guys, okay?" He just nodded and continued inside.

Once I was sure that they had been checked in I headed in with the cart full of bags and wheeled them in. I saw the woman standing there typing in their names. She smiled at that plastic smile and told them just how much her daughter loved them. Mark just smiled his own synthetic recipe for disaster and looked at me.

"Is this her?" He directed the question towards me, but before I could answer, then woman at the counter answered.

"Yes, that's the girl that came in earlier claiming to know you guys. I'm so sorry; I thought that security got rid of her when she left earlier. Pathetic isn't she?" She tsked and shook her head as if she pitied me.

Ponci and Cubbie immediately looked at Mark. His eyes glinted with something between anger and mischief as h redirected his attention to the woman.

"Marilyn, is it?" He asked as he checked her nametag, she nodded promptly.

"'She' is actually our friend, and has been since I was 18. I just want to thank you so much for showing your true colors. You almost fooled me." He smiled at her in the most pseudo friendly way I had seen him do in years. He took the keycards off of the counter and went on his way. Cubbie hung back with me and helped me push the cart saying, 'ladies shouldn't have to do things like this alone' and then told me to hop on. He pushed me down the hall all the way to the elevator and into the shiny space with Mark and Ponci.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the fourth floor, we searched for the numbers written on the slip the keycards occupied. I found my room and Cubbie found his and Ponci's. We said goodnight and agreed to try out the indoor pool early in the morning, then went our separate ways.<p>

I unlocked the large door and stepped inside pulling my luggage off of the cart as Mark grabbed his. The room was huge, or maybe it was just me. It had light beige walls and dark maroon wood furniture. There were two large beds in the middle suddenly looked like the best things an Earth. There were fluffy white comforters and a nightstand in between them. There was a couch and a few chairs around a table. There were two doors one right when you walked in, the closet, and one next to the TV stand, the bathroom. A tiny kitchen area resided through a short passageway on the other side of the TV stand, and a large floor-to-ceiling window to the left of the beds.

I dropped my track bag on the bed farthest from the doors and unzipped it pulling out my pjs and walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the blue cotton board shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and pulled my bark brown hair into a high floppy bun. Mark walked in and set his things down next to the shower. He set the water and grabbed a towel.

* * *

><p>I went and sat on the comfy pillow top mattress sighing as I sunk into it and all of the stress of the day seeped out. I could hear Mark singing in the shower over the running water. I giggled as he hit almost none of the notes and laughed at himself. Awhile later I saw steam flow from the bathroom door as he stepped out in a towel around his waist and on his hair. I snickered at him as he hummed 'Waste' and shuffled around. Let me tell you ladies, he's not as smooth as he seems, really. He just looked at me and smiled.<p>

"Let me know when you're done, please, so I can fawn over your immense dancing skill, seriously."

"Shut up. You're just jealous because you'll never be able to be as good as me." He accused as he dropped his towel to reveal his boxers. He unwrapped the towel from his head and slid on a white t-shirt and some blue plaid sleeper pants. He looked so comfy.

"Yeah, that's it." I rolled my eyes as I updated my Twitter and uploaded the picture of mark in his towels shuffling around. He ran and jumped into my bed just as I was closing my laptop lid and lay on his right elbow flipping through the TV channels. He settled on some music awards and watched contentedly next to me. We laid there and watched TV for awhile before I made him get up and go to his own bed so I could sleep.

"We can't cuddle like we used to?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled the blanket over us. He turned off the TV and reached over me to turn off the light.

"Goodnight Mark." I whispered as he tucked my head under his chin and pulled me tight to his chest.

"Night Chole." He replied giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2 Mornings With Mark

The next morning we got a 'complimentary' wake up call, compliments of Ponci. I heard Mark groan from behind me and I just sighed as I rolled around and looked at him. I had to stifle the giggle in my throat as I watched him, his eyes still closed and the pout on his lips showed just how happy he wasn't, being woken up at six something in the morning.

I smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned stretching his arms way up and right back around me. I wiggled lightly and protested.

"Mark come on, we have to get up!" I giggled and he just grunted.

"No we don't. That call was from Ponci, it was to annoy me, not wake me."

"Okay, but if we miss the breakfast downstairs, you're buying me something."

With that all said and done, he smiled and curled up with me as we readjusted under the covers. About thirty minutes later, we got yet another call, this time from Cubbie saying the breakfast was almost gone.

I shook Mark a little and watched him groan and grunt about complaining again.

"Release me so I can go get some breakfast."

"No, you're so warm and I'm not hungry yet."

"I am and you will be let me goo!"

After a little struggling he let me go and added his order once I was out of bed. I threw on my light blue robe and grabbed a keycard from the TV stand, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and I stepped out of the contraption groggily finding my way to the breakfast area. When I got there I grabbed some cereal and waffles, a few muffins some juice and some sausage and eggs. I felt like a fatty to say the least as some of the snooty people eyed me sideways as I made my way to the table the guys were sitting at.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty! Enjoy your clearly ignored wakeup call?" Ponci asked me as I sat down across from them.

"Sure did, enjoyed it enough to ignore it, thanks to Mark." I sighed as I dug into the bowl of cocoa puffs.

"I bet. Sleep well?" Ponci replied as he glanced up at me from his steaming cup of coffee.

"Yeah I did. The beds here are really comfy!"

"I noticed that, and they're warm too."

I nodded as I took a sip of my juice and looked at Cubbie, who had been completely silent this whole conversation.

"Good morning Cubbie, you've been awfully quiet this morning, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about today's schedule. Were kinda free."

"What should we do today?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"I don't know maybe Mark has some ideas." Ponci suggested.

"That's a great point, I'll go wake him and feed him, and then we'll call you guys okay?" I smiled as I stood and took the tray of food I had saved.

"Yeah that sounds good see you later." Cubbie said as Ponci nodded in agreement.

I nodded and walked to the elevator and pushed the button with my nose as I carefully held to food, because we all know how Mark gets without his breakfast.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the room Mark was already up, but not dressed. No he decided to lay in my bed watching TV in a towel, with wet hair.<p>

"Really? You could've at least put on some boxers on, y'know." I smiled as I set the food down on the TV stand.

"No, I couldn't've, really." He smiled as he stood up, not cautiously at all, and came over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I just sighed. I would never admit it, but he smelled absolutely delicious, and the fact that he was still damp made me slightly lightheaded, but I would never admit that...

"Mark...you're naked, and hugging me. Is this not awkward to you?" I asked his chest. I felt a rumble against my nose as he laughed at me.

"Not at all. I feel completely comfortable being around you and naked at the same time."

"Is that not awkward to you?" I asked pulling back slightly to look up at him.

He thought for a moment, "No, nope I can't see the awkward situation."

I rolled my eyes and giggled as I pushed away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower, get dressed, eat and find something to do today, when you do call the guys they're bored." I said as we moved around and got ready for the day.

"Yes Mommy." He replied.

I shot him a look and he just gave me that damn smile of his. I shook my head as I chuckled disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower and bundled myself in a towel and immediately blushed at the shortness of hotel towels. I walked into the room and saw Mark talking on the phone. He nodded and smiled, "Great can we get a nine o'clock time-slot?" The smile on his was confirmation enough that my nine o'clock was full.<p>

"So what are we doing today?" I asked at I sat next to him and dried my hair.

"It's a surprise, you're almost naked and sitting next to me, is this not awkward to you?" He snidely remarked.

"No because bra and panties does not constitute as naked and sitting is not nearly as weird as hugging." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up." He pouted.

I felt him watching me the whole time I dressed, from picking out my clothes, light yellow tanks top and black shorts, to brushing my teeth and applying my eyeliner.

"Any reason you're eye stalking me, creep?" I grumbled as I unplugged my phone from the charger.

"Just trying to figure out how you get so beautiful so fast." He answered.

I couldn't stop the blush that arose on my face as I looked away from him. I just didn't get how he could just say something like that so easily.

"Oh okay, never mind, thanks I guess." I stammered over my words, which was something I never did when I was around any of the guys. Especially not Mark.

* * *

><p>We were driving around town trying to get a feel for the people and places when we pulled into a back parking lot. I was confused at first but understood just a little more that this was he 'surprise' Mark was talking about.<p>

A large man came out and greeted us, and showed us inside. When I saw the room I was honestly confused as to what exactly it was we were doing. The room was large and white and fairly bleak, not much furniture and not many people, but oh was I in for a treat.


	3. Chapter 3 I Suck At Paintball!

We were driving around town trying to get a feel for the people and places when we pulled into a back parking lot. I was confused at first but understood just a little more that this was he 'surprise' Mark was talking about.

A large man came out and greeted us, and showed us inside. When I saw the room I was honestly confused as to what exactly it was we were doing. The room was large and white and fairly bleak, not much furniture and not many people, but oh was I in for a treat.

* * *

><p>The confusion I was experiencing was quickly cleared when we were led up to a side room with a whiteboard and a few chairs and tables. On one side there was a large window that overlooked the room we had just come out of. When you saw it from this height it made sense why the room was so bleak. The few pieces of 'furniture' I had seen actually built up to what looked like forts, poorly made, paint splattered forts, but forts none the less, and there were few people because you didn't need many to take down the forts and rebuild another group of clean white forts better built than the last ones. These had large words written on the top of them. I had to squint to see what they said but I immediately worried when I comprehended what was written<p>

'Expert course' was not exactly what you wanted to see when one, you weren't sure what exactly the course was for and two, you weren't an expert.

"Earth to Chole?" Mark asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Uhm sorry...yeah?" I smiled turning to them. I feared for my life when I saw them. All suited up in loads of padding and holding paintball guns Mark smiled at me and help up a smaller looking set of armor and I shook my head.

"I suck at paintball!" I chuckled, "I can't play on an expert course guys!" I whined when they just looked at me.

"It'll be fine, you're on my team." Ponci reassured me as he walked over and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh God..." I groaned as I reluctantly took the pads and helmet. After suiting up I snatched a gun out of the lockers and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"We've got to take out their right flank, they'll be useless without him, he's the fastest smallest guy they've got." Ponci whispered to me as we hid on our bellies behind a blown up pyramid.<p>

I nodded curtly and we army crawled to the left quickly behind another safe point. I looked to the official 'captain/king' of our team and we mouthed out our plan, which, eventually turned to soft shouting and counted down to one before quickly taking position. I knelt and aimed for their left and when they all looked in that direction we ran closer to their right until we had to duck again and hide as they took shots in our general direction.

We heard them shuffle about and Ponci quickly hopped back up and shot at Mark, who went down with a dramatic cry and fall. We just rolled our eyes and shook our heads as we stood. Cubbie groaned as he stood and surrendered placing his gun down on top of the block in front of him.

"Dammit Mark, I told you they were gonna get you!" He grumbled as he threw him a look.

"Man! I thought he was distracted!" Mark defended.

"Yeah well I wasn't! For once..." Ponci mumbled as we gathered in between our hideouts.

"Good game?" I offered shrugging slightly, the padding weighing me down. They all nodded in agreement and he high fived each other before we headed back to the suiting room to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>We were once gain in our hotel rooms only this time I was limping slightly and Mark decided that he was so exhausted he needed a nap. So I took a quick shower, this one colder as to help the wounds on my legs and shoulders. Once I got out and redressed Mark was up again.<p>

"Hey I thought you sucked at paintball." He smiled at me from the bed.

I looked up at him through the mirror and smiled. "I guess I got better." I shrugged.

"Yeah right." He chuckled as he stood. He winced and rubbed his hand, the same one he held the gun with, the same one I grazed with an accidental shot.

I nodded towards his hand, "You gonna be alright? I really didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, I'll be fin-...on second thought...kiss it better?" He asked childishly as he held up his hand. I rolled my eyes and gave an overdone sigh and turned around and snatched his hand, bringing it up to my lips and placing a soft kiss on each fingertip before planting one on his palm.

"Better now? You big baby..."

"Well...my lips are a little sore now that you mention it." He murmured rubbing his chin like he was in deep thought. Unexpectedly he reached out and pulled me closer to him before he kissed me right on the lips. It was a quick kiss, a peck really, but it still happened.

I brought my fingers up to my lips and looked at him before I blushed and turned around, smiling ever so subtly.

* * *

><p>They had another concert today and it seemed to be warming up quickly, although I wouldn't know, seeing as how I was swimming in the pool. Indoors.<p>

The guys _were_ hanging out in the sauna but then they came bursting out, panting and gasping as steam rolled out behind them.

I giggled as I climbed out and grabbed my towel wiping off my face and hair before wrapping it around myself, "Little warm, was it? I told you guys you couldn't handle it, you owe me hmm let's see...five dollars each?"

They nodded as they went to jump in the pool. I followed and sat with my feet in the water.

"Mark bet you ten!" Ponci shouted before he laughed and quickly made his way to the deep end. Mark just shot him a dirty look and flipped him the bird before he headed towards me.

"Eight or I'll pull you in."

"Ten or I'll sit on you."

"Seven or I'll hide your makeup."

"Twelve or I'll hide your Playboys."

"Five or I'll hide your undies."

"Fifteen or I'll tell everyone I kicked your ass in paintball."

He gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would." I replied with an evil smirk. It was at the point I was promptly pulled into the pool, towel and all.

I broke the surface and gasped before he chuckled wading over to me and hugging me apologetically. I wanted so bad to push him away but I couldn't, that was until he pulled back from me and I shoved him under water, wrestling my way onto his shoulders and crossing my arms victoriously.

He came up and I squealed as I toppled backwards and back into the water, Ponci and Cubbie joined in the fun as we played multiple games of chicken and the color game.

* * *

><p>A few hours late, about one thirty ish we gathered up and went back up for well deserved shower and naps.<p>

...what? Swimming makes me sleepy...

* * *

><p>My alarm went off at about three or four and I groaned and threw my phone at Mark's bed, the incessant chirping still blasting. He jumped as it hit him in the side, bouncing off of his hip and landing behind him as he sat up and looked at me.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah lazy, wake up." I said as I rubbed my face and slid out of bed getting undressed. He wolf whistled and I threw my shirt at him, only for him to swing it around on his finger.

I slid on a forest green cropped shirt and a pair of camo shorts I pulled my hair up into a ballerina bun then plucked a few strands out. I grabbed some green lace TOMS and slipped those on as Mark grumbled and slid on some blue jeans and rolled them up to mid shin.

Looking at himself in the mirror and zhushing his hair a little before grabbing a shirt out of the open suitcases. He slipped into the white and blue stripped tank top before he snatched up a few more things and headed out the door. I grabbed my phone and sunglasses and followed him and the rest of the guys out of the door.


End file.
